ever after
by kayley jae
Summary: post cog. what will happen when jace fails to be faithful to clary?Will she ever forgive jace? And when someone from their past comes back to haunt them, will they join forces to save the world or be stuck in their own little world to care
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument's, nor claim that I could be as good as Cassandra Clare or any other writer/author for that matter. Other than that please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:Fate,Clary's P.O.V**

Now that I look back, I wonder why I'd ever stop myself from revealing my true feelings for Jace. You know if I had just followed my gut and kissed him the many times I wanted to, there wouldn't be any regret once we found out we weren't anything related at all. But then again, if we did proclaim our feelings for each other then we'd probably would have never found out that we weren't related. That's just fate isn't it?

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asked me. Sneaking up from behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. "Just, about life, I guess" I told him. I re- adjusted myself so that I could kiss him on the cheek. He smiled his beautiful smile, the one that I always love to see, the one that takes my breathe away. There's always one thing I wanted to know, was or love accidental, or fate. So I took the plunge

"Jace?"

"yes"

"never mind"

"tell me"

"no"

"yes, you already brought It up ,so tell me." his voice was stern not a request a demand. "Well, do you think that our love is fate or accidental?" He chuckled. "What kind of question is that?" He asked. Answering my question with one of his own yet again. I hate it when he does that! "Well, the kind of question I need an answer to" I told him, letting just a little sarcasm drip into my words. "Okay I guess I deserve that. In my opinion; its both. One mixed with the other, to create one big decision." he told me. We stood there for about a minute staring into each others eyes . I was watching the way his iris's swirl like liquid gold. Then his lips fell on mine, creating a soft but urgent kiss that lasted for about 20 seconds, then he pulled away all too quickly. "what was that for?" I asked. " For being so damn beautiful!" he replied way too quickly as if there was no denying it. That's when I heard the door slam open. "Pandemonium, Tonight!" Isabell

yelled so loudly, I'm sure someone in the institute must've heard. "Clary meet me in my room at say, sevenish, I have something new for you to try" she said, and left the room as quickly as she came in.

"Well that ruins what I had planned for tonight" Jace muttered. "Really?. What did you have planned? I asked pulling him closer just to tease him. "Uhh. Nothing special" he said sadly. Well that was weird.

**I know its short ill try to make it longer. I was just bored so I made this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:WHY? **

**JACE P.O.V.**

**Right now Clary just went to Isabel room to get a make over to go to pandemonium! Isabel always ruins my plans! Tonight was supposed to be special for us, I was going to take her to a nice dinner, have a nice chat, then if she wanted to we could spend the night together. But now we have to go to pandemonium ,witch isn't even that nice of a club I would never go if it weren't the fact that demons go there! UGHHH!**

**Clary's P.O.V**

**Isabel just took me to her room to play dress up with me, I hated when she wanted to make me look like someone I'm not ,but it always works. "Come on, you have to take a shower, and we all know how long it takes for your hair to dry!" she said dragging me to her room. I never feel as insecure as I am with Isabel. It never fails! After taking a shower Isabel tinkered with my hair and doodled on my face than she went to her closet to get me some short ass dress that will probably show every thing I have! She ordered me to put it on and I did because there is no arguing with Isabel. I looked in her full view mirror, I've got to admit ,not to shabby. Of course I love to see the look on Jace's face when I come down the stairs ,but tonight he just looked angry. I wondered why? "Let's go !" Isabel said with as much as enthusiasm as she could be she to could sense Jace was angry. "What's wrong?" I whispered to him, but he just shook his head. When we got there the bouncer let us in immediately, we were like v.i.p's! Me and Isabel went straight to the dance floor to start dancing, well not really dancing more like grinding ,but I love to see the looks on boys faces when I danced. I looked over to see Jace but he was just glaring into space . What was up with him?. I just kept dancing. When I looked back at Jace , some skank was sitting on his lap grinding and kissing him and he looked like he enjoyed it to much! I told Isabel to go tell him something because I just couldn't look at him right now. How could he do this to me ,just this morning he was telling me how much he loved me , but then again he also implied that I was just a big decision. I was just so mad I wanted revenge! that's when he showed up. I don't know who he was or what he did , but he was perfect for my plan! I went up to him and started dancing with him. He wrapped his hands around my waist I and I started grinding and from what I felt he enjoyed it. "What's your name?" he whispered in my ear sending shiver down my spine "Clary, yours?" I asked. "Erik" he told me in my ear getting me the same reaction. We danced a little more when I felt a familiar hand touch my arm. "What the hell are you doing ?" he spat through his teeth. " Well I didn't kiss, him did I? Because the last time I checked you were macking on some little hoe!" I told him trying not to cry. "Clary , I didn't mean to, she came up to me!" he told me I could hear the strain in his voice. " Well you didn't tell her that you had a girlfriend, did you? or did that just slipped your mind?, because from what I saw you were really into her!" I yelled. How dare he tell me that. "Cary." he pleaded. "No, Jace it's over, I can see that now, Jace you always questioned are love, after everything we've been through, all that fighting for nothing" I told him my eyes tearing up. And, I ran out of the club making my way to Simon's house unaware of it. "Simon!" I yelled to his window, because unfortunately that bastard kept my phone! "Simon!" I yelled louder. I saw him get up and look a little confused . I smiled because he's always been so dorky. I liked the way Simon could just calm me down with his presence . I guess that comes with being a best friend. Then he saw me "Clary, what happened why are you crying?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CLARY'S POV

"Clary, what's wrong?" Simon asked his voice full of concern as always."Its Jace, he ,he ,was kissing another girl right in front of me!" I told him and broke into tears at the thought of it. I fell into the arms of my best friend. The very comforting arms of my best friend. That scene left me heartbroken all I could do was replay it in my mind, and that certainly didn't make it any better. "Oh, Clary, I'm so sorry" he said hugging me tighter "Simon, why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. It was all that little lying bastard!" I told him. Once again crying. And, I sat down on his bed trying to control myself, breathing in and out. Simon stepped back to give me some space. "Clary, You know I don't like Jace, but even that is a little low for you, I mean I see the way you two look at each other, and the way he watches you every second as if he were about to lose you" he told me with as much concern he could. I know me and Jace did love each other at least, and he definitely wasn't watching me when he was kissing that whore! "But, Simon you didn't see him!, and you don't know how it feels to see your soul mate kissing some random skank in the club!, And you definitely didn't feel my heart break into millions of tiny pieces, it's going to take years to heal!" I finished

"Clary, I _do _know what its like to see the one you love in someone else's arms, I _know_ what its like to feel your heart shatter, trust me I've been there." he said in a shouted whisper. I didn't know he still felt about, so I just stayed quiet for my benefit before anything else got swung back at me. "Simon I'm so sorry, you know I just don't feel the same way" "Clary it's okay, I mean I'm totally at peace so you don't need to worry your little face off" he said and rubbed the space between my eyebrows forcing my face to pull out of frown and I smiled. "Clary all I can tell you is to listen to your heart" he finally said. "But, my heart is broken, remember?" I told him "well, we will have to fix that won't we?" he told me smiling. That smile always made me smile, even in times like these "Simon, is okay if I stay here the night, I was supposed to stay at the institute, but I don't think I can face Jace right now" I asked timidly. "Sure, of course you can, and, since when do you have to ask, your always welcome here" he smiled "Clary?" he asked

"Yeah" I answered

"please, please don't make the wrong decision" he pleaded "Yah , I'll try" I told him he laid down on the floor and let me take his bed, witch was super huge for me, I don't know why he didn't just sleep with me. "Simon, this bed is way too big for me, why don't you come up here you know like the old times, besides you never sleep anymore" I asked knowing I hit something with the '_like old times'_ remembering when we were nine and slept over at each others houses. He didn't come for the longest time ,but he gave in and about ten minutes after he came up I fell into a deep sleep. I had a dream. Not a dream ,but a memory, when me and Jace first kissed in the green house. Oh the way his lips felt on mine, and then all the events that happened later that night, including Simon's confession. Then my dream/memory shifted to when I found out me and Jace weren't related. Then to the little incident after seeing angel Ithuriel. Then to the night before Jace went after Valentine.

Then I woke to Simon's mom's cooking. She was always a good cook. Making the best breakfast burritos and sandwiches ever! " Finally, sleeping beauty is awake!" he said in a mock voice. For a moment I forgot that whole little scene last night and suddenly felt on the verge of tears " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, or offend you in any way" Simon said quickly and confused as if he didn't remember a thing from last night. "No, it's just for a moment I forgot about all my drama, then I remembered" I said looking down. Simon just lost all happiness to his face and I felt bad for bringing him such an omen. But what can a girl do when she just got her heart ripped put of her chest and then laughed at.

" I just have one question, if he really did love me, why did he let it happen, I mean I know I wouldn't, the only sane answer is he didn't really love me" I said the last part in a whisper because I couldn't get them out without crying "Clary don't say that!, because that would mean that all that fighting to be with each other would be for nothing, and Jace would not go through the trouble if he didn't love you, I know I wouldn't" he said sternly almost a pep talk. "Well that leaves me only one thing to do, go ask him myself, I'm a big girl I can handle the truth" I said with a shaky breathe. "Well let me go with you in case something goes wrong" he said hugging me, and I gave into his comfort it was just to good to turn down. "Let's go!" I said eager.

**JACE'S POV**

Where is she? She didn't come back last night! Did she get hurt? Is she okay? Is she with that guy? Why was I so stupid to let that happen, Clary is the best thing that happened to me. The best thing that ever will happen to me! It's just, I was so mad at Isabel, the way Clary was dancing I had to get her out of here, but I didn't want to rush things with her, she was perfect. So, when my ex showed up that was the perfect way to put me out my pain! But, how could I be so stupid, how could I let her down. And, when she said I was doubting our love, did she really thing I didn't love her? And the fact I was kissing that little bitch made her think that even more!

When I heard the elevator ding, I pulled out my seraph blade getting ready for an attack, because when you're a shadow hunter you just never know. It was Clary! Thank god! But she came out with a guy! Oh it's just Simon! Good he took care of her! They were laughing like nothing ever happened! And Clary looked so happy? "Clary?" even I heard the doubt in my voice. When she looked up the smile fell off her face as if someone had wiped it off. It hurt me to see her face darken at my very presence, how could I ever do this to my girlfriend , well she wasn't my girlfriend anymore, was she? She said it herself, we were over officially. I automatically felt sad so sad, because every little shred of hope I had was now gone. "Clary, I'm so sorry, I," she cut me off. "Jace, I don't need apologies. I know what you did, you know what you did. But, the thing is, well, I don't think you love me anymore, and I need to know the truth so I can move on" I said sadly.

"Clary!, how can you say that I don't love you, I've been through hell and back just to be with you! You are my everything!" I said furiously.

**Clary's p.o.v**

"Clary! How can you say that I don't love you, I've been through hell and back just to be with you! You are my everything! He choked out furiously. "Well Jace you made that very clear last night didn't you" I said sarcastically "Clary, she came up to me ! How could I be so rude!" OhMyGosh! He did not just say that "YOU CAN BE RUDE ALL YOU WANT WHEN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I was fuming, he was such a jerk. He stayed quiet. "Well, I guess that's been settled, I'll be back for training and only training, I'll be gone as soon as it is over, I see how much of a burden I am for you!" I spat. "Clary. You've never been any sort of burden, you've been a blessing, and I will do anything to get you back. I promise" I promise he finished tears streaming down his cheeks. I started walking away when I remembered,

"Jace," I saw his face brighten up.

"Can I have my phone back" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

"Oh, yeah, here" he took it out of his pocket and tossed it to me, when it hit my hand it started ringing. It was a private number. "Hello? I asked

It was a gruff evil voice "don't think this is over, there is more to come" the voice said and then hung up. I looked at Jace and gave him a look that said oh my gosh.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Clary's p.o.v**

Who was that! and what's not over. It's probably just some prank callers. That was just so weird, I mean how did they get my number, and if they are referring to the war how would they know if they were just prank callers. I don't know and I really don't care right now. I need to go take a shower and sleep right now or maybe even cry a little. After three days of crying and three days of worrying Simon( I was staying at his house Luke and my mom are in Idris right now and I don't want to be alone especially after what happened with Jace), I decided to get a life. Of course going to this particular is a last resort. Only in desperate times do I go this person, it's time to call Isabel.

"Hey, Isabel, ummm, well, I need some help" I said slowly

"Yes Clary, what do you need me to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well how about we go to pandemonium tonight?" I asked I little shy"Hell yeah! I have cabin fever."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the institute at six, I need a little help" I said and added a nervous laugh.

"Okay sounds good to me" she said happily. I could practically see her so happy she would probably be buzzing. I still wasn't sure if I could do this, but its now or never.6:00

"Hey Isabel" I said a ghost of a smile touching my lips**(that's from the book)**

"Stop being so gloomy, I will fix you up real nice, so you can go find a hotty to distract yourself with" she said comfortingly, although Jace was her brother, she supported me a hundred percent, she said that she's had it happen before so she knows how I feel. I don't think she knows how I feel though, me and jace were pure love or so I thought, all she had was purer lust. About an hour later she had me looking real nice, with a little black dress, red stilettos, res lipstick and black eyeliner a classic look. It was approved by me.

When we got there me and Isabel went straight to the dance floor, dancing our butts off. We got thirsty so we went to go get some drinks, when we got to the bar I saw the one person I didn't want to see at all. Doing that thing that is the reason I didn't want to see him. God! He was such a jerk sometimes not even caring about my feeling or anyone else's for that matter. I had to get him back! This was just a game to him, and I am going to win his stupid little game! "Come on Isabel let's go dance!" I said we got out on the dance floor and started dancing with any random guy. I was so mad I forgot to look at him and once I did, woah baby! I had really good taste even when I wasn't looking. He was tall dark and handsome. "Hey" I shouted over the music"Hey what' your name" he shouted, asked back"Clary. Yours?" I asked shouted."Mike"

"Well hey there Mike" I shouted" Hey would you mind if I did this?" he asked I was a little confused until he smashed his lips on mine.

"No not at all" I said once we broke away and proceeded with what he started. The last thing I saw were Jace's tear filled golden eye's then passed out with a blow to my head.


End file.
